Kids at Heart
by lisagirl
Summary: chapter 5 up! after being turned into children by a evil guy(wink*wink), Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and their wives/girlfriend must find the dragonballs(better then it sounds, i think?)
1. Beware the Frying Pan Lady

Hi there people! This is my first DBZ fanfic so don't kill me k? (or at least wait till i write chapter two)  
  
disclaimer: i don't own DBZ (or so i've been told!?!)  
  
Chapter 1: (bla bla bla)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get up, get up, get up!!!" Goten yelled running into the room and jumping onto his older brother's stomach. Gohan shot up knocking the chibi onto the floor.  
  
"What.what time is it?" Gohan said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Goten jumped up and laughed.  
  
"What?" Gohan said getting annoyed.  
  
"Mom says to get your HINEY downstairs." Goten laughed, cracking up on the word hiney. He covered his mouth and snickered.  
  
Gohan looked over at the clock. "Its only seven on a Saturday!" he scratched his head. "Why so early squirt?"  
  
Goten smiled a big son grin, "Mom wants you up cuz Videl just came over. She's downstairs." He said and hopped out of the room doing a back flip when he reached the door.  
  
Gohan sweat dropped. "Kids, gotta love them!" he said scratching his head.  
  
Gohan jumped out of bed and walked into his bathroom. He took a quick shower (which for a sayjin lasted about 15 seconds) and dried him self with his ki.  
  
He was putting on his training gi when he heard a crash followed by a sound he knew all to well. It was the sound of a frying pan colliding with a Son head! Gohan cringed and walked down stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"But Mom.OWW.I didn't.OWW.mean.OWW!" Goten reasoned trying to dodge the frying pan his mother was swinging madly at his head.  
  
Gohan slowly walked past his psychotic mother and sat down at the table next to Goku. Gohan looked at his father who pointed at the ceiling.  
  
Gohan looked up and saw a large hole similar to the one in the living room.  
  
"Jump to high?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Ki blast." Goku answered.  
  
Gohan nodded and looked across the table at Videl who couldn't seem to stop laughing at the seen. He smiled.  
  
  
  
"That was a good breakfast Chichi." Goku said getting up from the table.  
  
Chichi nodded cleaning off the table. "So, where are you off to now?" she said looking up at her husband.  
  
Goku shrugged. "I was thinking I'd go out and train with Gohan and Videl." He turned to Gohan. "Unless they would like some private time?"  
  
Gohan blushed. "No we don't, umm." Gohan laughed nervously.  
  
Videl smiled. "The more the merrier."  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Chichi answered it and smiled. "Of course Goten can go over. I need him out of my hair for a while." She glared at her youngest son who dove under the table.  
  
"Hey, why don't you and Vegeta come over too. I'm sure Goku or Gohan would enjoy sparing with him." Chichi added thoughtfully.  
  
Goku and Gohan exchanged looks.  
  
"Ok, Bye." Chichi said, hanging up the phone. She turned to Goku. "That was Bulma. Vegeta and her are coming over."  
  
Goku nodded in agreement. "That's great. We can all go."  
  
Chichi shook her head. "Everyone but Goten. He will be going over to the Brief's residence. Bulma's father will be watching him and Trunks."  
  
Goten jumped out from under the table knocking it over. "Are you serious?" he said surprised.  
  
"Yes," she said as Goku propped the table back up. "I don't need you or Trunks destroying any more of our ceiling, furniture, or dental floss!"  
  
"Mom, that's not fare! We only did that once and besides, it attacked us first." Goten whined.  
  
Chichi folded her arms. "Never the less, if your going to destroy things I'd rather you do it at someone else's house."  
  
"Ok, Mom." Goten said not wanting to ad another frying pan bump to the mountain range on his head.  
  
Just then they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Well, lets get going then!" Goku said as he opened the door to a smiling Trunks.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked around. "Now where could that baka have." Vegeta stopped in mid sentence as Goku hit him from behind, flinging him into a nearby tree.  
  
Vegeta jumped back up and growled. "You *#&@!! tree!" he cursed blowing up the tree and turning back to Goku.  
  
Goku laughed. "You rely should learn to control that temper of yours."  
  
Vegeta scowled. "And you rely should learn to control that odor of yours, but I don't complain about it!"  
  
They went back to their fight.  
  
Gohan yawned and fell back onto the grass. He was going to fight the winner of the fight and the girls were busy talking so Gohan thought he would just take a nap.  
  
Gohan suddenly sat up. "What is THAT?" he said looking around.  
  
Goku and Vegeta stopped in mid punch. They felt it too.  
  
A power that felt like no other, even more evil and empty then buu, was come towards them.  
  
And fast!  
  
  
  
  
  
that's the end to chapter 1!!! did ya like it, hate it, think I suck at writing and should jump out a window??? review or die a long and painful death muhahahah!!!! 


	2. The DogPenguin and His Evil Glitter

hello people! here is the next chapter of the best(worst) fanfic ever!  
  
  
  
disclaimer: I would like to tell you that I am disclaiming the disclaimer because its evil!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Dog-Penguin and His Evil Glitter  
  
  
  
Gohan jumped up. "Hey Dad! Do you feel that!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Goku focused on the ki as a chill ran up his spine. "Yes, I do." He flew down to his son, Vegeta following close behind him.  
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked sounding very concerned.  
  
"Well it obviously isn't the Easter Bunny!" Vegeta said looking into the sky.  
  
  
  
Videl looked over at the guys who had for some reason stopped fighting. Chichi and Bulma were going on about some new cleaning liquid that Videl, to say the least, couldn't care less about.  
  
"Umm, Bulma?" she said tapping Bulma on the shoulder.  
  
Bulma turned to Videl and smiled sweetly. "Yes Videl?"  
  
Videl pointed to the guys who happened to all be staring into the sky aimlessly .  
  
Chichi and Bulma looked over and sighed. This wasn't TOO different.  
  
Bulma stood up. "Hey you guys! What are you doing?" she yelled breaking the silence.  
  
They didn't answer, but Gohan looked over and motioned them to come.  
  
Chichi shook her head. "Why can't they just FLY over to us like normal people?" she asked angrily.  
  
Videl shrugged and ran over to them. Bulma and Chichi followed.  
  
"What's up?" Videl asked looking confused.  
  
Goku was about to answer when he saw the source of the power. "LOOK!" he yelled.  
  
They all looked up only to see a tiny outline of what appeared to be a person flying towards them. He approached with incredible speed until he was close enough to make out.  
  
"Well he's fast, I'll give him that." Goku said as it landed in front of them.  
  
Bulma cringed and stepped back. "Who the hell are you?" she exclaimed.  
  
The man(if you could call it that)was only two feet tall and was fat, very fat. He looked like a dog and penguin put together.  
  
Goku cocked his head to the side. "He doesn't look very tough. But then again, I've never fought a guy who wore a dress either."  
  
The freaky dog-penguin flashed with anger. "This is NOT a dress!!!" he yelled in squeaky voice. "It's a robe. You know, like wizards and magically people wear."  
  
"Oh, well that would make more sense I guess." Goku said to himself.  
  
"My name is Flaskratt!!!!" the wizard guy yelled dramatically.  
  
Vegeta made a face. "Flaskratt?!?"  
  
Flaskratt posed. "Yes, FLASKRATT!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Vegeta groaned. "Why do they always have to be stupid?"  
  
Goku looked at him. "Who is stupid?"  
  
Vegeta fell over.  
  
Goku turned back to the strange little person. "So Flaskratt, why are you here?"  
  
An evil grin appeared on his ugly little face. "To kill you of course!"  
  
Vegeta (who finally got up) looked at him with an evil grin of his own. "Oh, and how do you think your going to do that Flask-ass? Kill us will your horrible looks or smother us with your humongous girth?  
  
Flaskratt didn't seem to notice Vegeta's comment. "Now let me show you my power!" he said pulling a container of shiny silver powder out of his pocket and pouring some into his hand.  
  
Gohan looked at the powder. "What is that? Glitter?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
"Insolent boy! This is much more powerful than glitter." the wizard yelled. "Behold, the fighter of the dark dreams!"  
  
He through the powder on the ground making a blood red cloud of smoke appear between him and the Z fighters.  
  
Chichi screamed and ducked behind Goku.  
  
Goku look back. "You girls go over there." He said pointing to a nearby tree. "This could get messy."  
  
They did as Goku said and ran a safe distance away. They didn't really want to be sat on by that tub of lard.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan went into fighting poses as the smoke started to clear.  
  
Vegeta scowled. "What the?"  
  
There stood a huge stone statue the size of a large building.  
  
Flaskratt jumped up and down. "Yes, it worked! Now my giant stone fighter will crush you all!  
  
Gohan scratched his head. "Is this your idea of a joke?" he asked.  
  
Flaskratt grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together. "Yes, I mean NO. He is made of pure stone"  
  
Goku looked up at the statue. "How is he going to crush us if it can't move?"  
  
Vegeta growled angrily. "This is a waist of time!" he yelled and raised up his hand to fire a ki blast.  
  
"No, Vegeta!" Goku reasoned. "We don't need to blow it."  
  
Vegeta fired. The statue started to shake until.BOOM! A thick cloud of smoke and dust filled the air.  
  
Flaskratt was hysterical. "How.could.you!" he yelled. "I just finished the last payment on that!"  
  
Goku scowled at Vegeta. "You didn't have to blow it up ya know."  
  
"Yes, I did." Vegeta answered folding his arms.  
  
  
  
The girls looked around. They were covered with dust.  
  
Chichi brushed herself of and looked over towards her husband. "Vegeta blew it up!" she said in astonishment.  
  
"Why did he do that?" Videl asked.  
  
Chichi and Bulma shrugged.  
  
"Well it looks like the danger is over." Bulma stated.  
  
"Then lets go back over and watch them kill him!" Chichi said running over to them.  
  
"Hey, wait for us." Videl and Bulma said in unison chasing after her.  
  
  
  
Gohan brushed the dirt of his gi and turned to the others. "What now?" he asked.  
  
"We kill him!" Vegeta said holding up his hand for another blast.  
  
Flaskratt jumped and grabbed the bottle of powder from under his cloak. "You may be stronger than me," he said opening the bottle and pouring the powder into his hand. "but you won't be for long!"  
  
Vegeta stopped. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Flaskratt through the powder at the three saiyjins just as the girls caught up.  
  
Flaskratt laughed wickedly as a cloud of emerald green smoke swirled around them.  
  
  
  
  
  
thats chapter two for ya! thanks for the reviews! I love reviews (true love) see ya later.. I hope.(don't leave me!) ^_^ 


	3. Kids Gotta Do, What a Kids Gotta Do!

hello again! sorry about the last cliffy! ^_^ thanks to you who reviewed!  
  
disclaimer: I would like to tell you that I don't own DBZ or any of its characters but am borrowing(steeling) them for my own evil uses! muhahaha  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Kids Gotta Do, What a Kids Gotta Do!  
  
  
  
  
  
The green smoke swirled around them. They coughed and choked. It burned their eyes and skin as well.  
  
Flaskratt laughed and laughed.(what can I say he likes to laugh!)  
  
The smoke started to clear and Vegeta could see the idiotic wizard.  
  
"You #!*%)! little freak! I'm gonna kill you!" he cursed in a slightly less threatening voice then he expected.  
  
Goku looked over at him and almost fell over. The smoke was almost gone by now and he could see perfectly.  
  
"Vegeta, you.your little!" Goku yelled in a similar voice to Vegeta's.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta said turning to Goku. He jumped. "You're a KID!" he yelled out.  
  
Chichi looked at Goku and then to Vegeta and fainted. Bulma just barely caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"What happened to us!" Bulma questioned turning to Flaskratt.  
  
Flaskratt stopped laughing and grinned evilly. "I turned you all into children." He started to laugh again.  
  
Videl made a face. "Why?"  
  
"Because now you are nothing but helpless little frightened children!" he stated.  
  
"I am not." Goku said looking at the ground and kicking up some dirt.  
  
Bulma set Chichi down and brushed the dirt off her hands. "So, how old are we now?"  
  
Flaskratt counted his fingers. "Your all about eleven or twelve, and I'm the only one who can change you back!"  
  
Vegeta laughed out loud.  
  
"What?" Flaskratt asked slightly annoyed.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Your magic might be powerful, but not nearly powerful enough to beat me. So you better turn us back to normal now or I might be forced to shove that bottle of glitter up your ass!"  
  
Flaskratt stepped back and smiled a half smile. "Those are big words for such a little boy. Better watch your mouth unless you want a time out."  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Look who's talking peewee!"  
  
Vegeta flew forward kicking Flaskratt in the face and picking him up by his collar.  
  
"Now you die!" Vegeta put his hand to the wizard's chest and fired a ki blast.  
  
"Vegeta NOO!!!" Goku and Gohan yelled.  
  
It was to late. There was nothing left of Flaskratt except his little bottle of powder.  
  
Bulma and Videl exchanged horrified looks as Goku and Gohan ran over to Vegeta.  
  
"Why the HELL did you have to do that!" Gohan yelled pulling at his own hair.  
  
"He was annoying." Vegeta answered folding his arms.  
  
"You are you impossible!" Goku flared. "Now we are stuck this way!!!"  
  
"Its not like he was gonna change us back anyway." he yelled back.  
  
Gohan frowned. "Well, now we'll never know will we?" He bent down and picked up the bottle of magic powder and stuffed it into his pocket.  
  
Videl walked over to the guys. "Can't we use the dragonballs?  
  
They stopped arguing and turned to face her.  
  
"We could ask the dragon to change us back to normal right?" she asked.  
  
Bulma got up and smiled. "That would work." she exclaimed. "Videl, you're a genius!"  
  
Videl nodded.  
  
"So lets go find those dragonballs!" Goku said smiling.  
  
"Well, I don't have any radar with me." Bulma said turning to Goku.  
  
The light in Goku's mind flickered. "I still have the radar I got from you."  
  
Bulma thought back to the last time they used the radar, right before Buu destroyed the earth.  
  
"That's right, I remember now."  
  
Gohan looked over to the setting sun. "It's a little late to look for them today."  
  
Goku nodded. "Why don't you all stay at our house. You guys cant very well go home looking like that."  
  
Videl smiled and looked at Gohan out of the corner of her eye. Her smile widened.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta shrugged.  
  
Goku picked up his limp wife and took off. Vegeta picked up Bulma and did the same.  
  
Gohan looked at Videl and blushed. "She is so cute as a little girl." he thought.  
  
"Should we go then?" he said.  
  
Videl grinned. " I don't think I'll be able to keep up."  
  
"Then I'll carry you, I guess." He said scratching his head.  
  
Gohan picked her up and took off after his father.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for chapter 3!!! No cliffy this time. ^_^ but u better review if you want another chapter soon! I'm gonna hav some romance between the kiddies in #4. ~C YA ~ 


	4. Evil Girls and Bowling Balls

Hey!!! How hav ya been? thanks to the two people who reviewed chapter 2. (come on people!) I'm feeling depressed so I will just go to the disclaimer.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own my idea's (they belong to the voices in my head) :P  
  
  
  
Chapter #4: Evil Girls and Bowling Balls  
  
  
  
  
  
They landed in front of the Son home just as the sun set under the mountains.  
  
Goku shifted Chichi into his left hand and opened the door.  
  
Vegeta let Bulma down and they followed Goku inside.  
  
"Funny," Goku said to himself. "the house looks a lot bigger for some reason."  
  
'I've got a reason for you, WE ARE TEN YEARS OLD!" Vegeta yelled knocking Goku over.  
  
Goku got up. "Oh yea, I forgot about that."  
  
Gohan and Videl walked into the house as Goku put Chichi in their room.  
  
Vegeta walked up to the slightly taller chibi. "So, where do we sleep?" he asked.  
  
"Umm.you and Bulma could sleep in Goten's room." he said backing up.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta said walking away.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Thanks Gohan. But do you think you have any cloths around that would fit me?"  
  
"No, we don't have any little girl cloths." Gohan answered thoughtfully.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll borrow some of Chichi's cloths. Goodnight you too." She stopped and grinned. "Try and get some sleep."  
  
Gohan blushed madly as Bulma walked out of the room. He had only kissed Videl once and they started teasing him about grandchildren. He thought about what Bulma said and shook his head.  
  
Suddenly they heard a scream from the other room. Chichi was awake. She came running into the room followed by a very concerned Goku.  
  
"Where is he!?!" she yelled looking around franticly.  
  
Gohan took a step back. "Who, Mom?"  
  
"That $%#@! little bastard!" she screamed grabbing her frying pan. "I'm gonna KILL HIM!"  
  
"Dear, its ok. Vegeta already killed him." Goku said putting a hand on his young wife.  
  
Chichi dropped the frying pan. "What?! But.but how are we supposed to change back to normal?"  
  
"We're going to find the dragonballs and make a wish." Goku said slowly.  
  
Chichi nodded to show she understood. " We're gonna start looking for them tomorrow then?" she asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, then we better wash all our cloths considering the fact that the ones we're wearing are the only ones that fit us." Chichi stated.  
  
"Chichi, where should I sleep?" Videl asked walking up to her.  
  
"Well, since the Brief's have Goten's room and we have our room of course, you can sleep in Gohan's." she answered turning to Gohan. "You can sleep on the floor."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"You heard me, and remember to give me your cloths to wash after you shower."  
  
"Can I borrow some cloths to wear tonight Chichi?" Videl asked.  
  
"Of course. I'm sure Bulma has already taken something for herself as well." Chichi said leading the girl to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan sat on his bed in a pair of boxers that were down to his ankles. "Why me?"  
  
Just then Videl opened the door and walked in. She was wearing one of Chichi's shirts as a nightgown.  
  
Gohan jumped off the bed witch caused his huge boxers to fall down. Gohan froze as Videl stood there shocked at the naked Gohan.  
  
"Well, that's an unexpected surprise." she smirking.  
  
Gohan gulped.  
  
"But I can't say I'm totally surprised." she said her eyes wondering away from his.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Gohan quickly pulled up his boxers. "God, why did that freak have to turn me into a kid right now?" he thought as he listened to the sound of the shower.  
  
He fell back on his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. "Life sucks!"  
  
  
  
The next morning everyone was downstairs, fully dressed and eating breakfast.  
  
Chichi looked at the group of saiyjins wolfing down their food and sighed. "It doesn't matter what the age, they always eat the same!"  
  
Goku smiled and rubbed his tummy. "Ok, I think I'm full now."  
  
Bulma nodded. "We should probably get going. Where is the radar?"  
  
Gohan got up and picked up a backpack. "Its in here I think."  
  
Goku took the backpack from Gohan and put it on. "Let's go find some dragonballs!"  
  
They went outside and Bulma turned the radar on. "They first one is this way" she said pointing to the east.  
  
The boys picked up the girls and took of into the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma looked down at the city below them. "That's the place." She said pointing to a building."  
  
The six children landed in front of the building to the surprise of the people around the area.  
  
Vegeta set Bulma down and scowled. "A bowling ally?"  
  
They walked in and looked around.  
  
"There!" Bulma whispered pointing to a trophy on the shelf.  
  
The trophy was pure gold and shaped like a person bowling. But instead of a bowling ball, in its hand was the three star dragonball!  
  
Videl walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, but how can we get that trophy?" she asked the attendant.  
  
The attendant looked down at her and grinned. He was missing at least five teeth.  
  
"Well hello there little missy," he slurred his words as he talked. "what is it ya all want?"  
  
Videl pointed to the trophy.  
  
"Sorry honey dumpin' but ya have ta' win that there trophy."  
  
"How?" Bulma asked joining Videl at the counter.  
  
"By signing up for the bowlin' contest today." He said handing her a sheet.  
  
Bulma read it over and turned to the boys. "We need a teem of three."  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "I am not going to play this idiotic game."  
  
"Yes, you are!" Bulma ordered folding her arms.  
  
"Fine, stupid onna." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"What was that?" she asked scowling at him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good."  
  
She signed the boys' names on the sheet and handed it to the attendant. "There."  
  
He looked down at her and grinned his almost toothless grin. "Let the games begin!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There ya go! I've done it again, another chapter out. Now go and review or I will be forced to kick your ass!!! muhahaha 


	5. Let the Pins Fly

Hey there people!! sorry for the wait. ~* opens big book of excuses *~ I was rely buisy with stuff, im working on two new fanfics, and im tired. Well, those were lame. O well on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm hungry!" Goku said looking over at the food bar.  
  
Vegeta followed his gaze. "YOUR hungry? How do ya think I feel."  
  
They had been sitting in the bowling ally for almost three hours waiting for the other teams to get there.  
  
Bulma glared at her husband. "You just finished sixteen hamburgers and seven large cokes. You'd think that your appetite would hav shrunk with your shoe size."  
  
"Hey, shut up! These bowling shoes are bigger then they look ya know."  
  
Goku looked at him and laughed. "Your short and you know it. Even Krillen was taller when he was ten."  
  
Just then the door opened, and in came three tall men wearing leather jackets and sunglasses. A short boy carrying their large bowling balls followed them.  
  
Gohan watched one of them comb back his slick black hair. "They look like drop outs from the movie Grease."  
  
The bowlers signed themselves in and sat down at a booth.  
  
Shortly after, another team came wearing plain blue bowling uniforms and goggles. Three more teams followed and soon the bowling ally was full of both players and watchers (or people with no lives.)  
  
"Wow, this is turning out to be quite an event." Chichi said looking around the crowded bowling ally."  
  
Vegeta scanned the area and folded his arms. "Yea, everyone just loves a freak show."  
  
"That's not very nice Vegeta." Goku said shaking his head.  
  
Vegeta looked down at the floor. "Gee, I'm REALY sorry! I'll try and be nicer."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"NO! muhahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Suddenly the loud speaker was turned on creating a shrill sound. A large man picked up the mike and hit it a few times making the noise even louder.  
  
"HELO? IS THIS THING (large squeal) ON???"  
  
Everyone in the ally yelled and held their ears in pain.  
  
"OH, OK THEN. WELCOME TO THE STATE BOWLING TOURNAMENT. WOULD A MEMBER FROM EACH TEAM PLEASE COME UP AND DRAW A NUMBER FROM THIS BOX." The man set the box on a table.  
  
Five people got up and walked up to the front.  
  
Chichi took her hands away from her ears and nudged Goku in the ribs. "Get up there Goku."  
  
Goku scrambled up to the front along with five other bowlers who were already reading off their numbers. He walked up to the table and jumped, trying to reach the bowl.  
  
The man with the mike tapped him on the shoulder. "Would you, um, like some help?"  
  
Goku looked up at him and nodded. The large man lifted him up to the bowl and Goku pulled out a paper and opened it.  
  
"I got number four." He said as the man set him back down. Goku ran back over to the table.  
  
"Alright then," the man said righting down the last number. "would the players please go to the lanes when I call your team name. Prowlers: lane one, Men-in-Black: lane two, Homers: lane three, the Golden Bulma Lovers: lane four. . ."  
  
Everyone at the table (except Bulma) fell over.  
  
Goku got back to his feet. "What kind of name is that?" he said waving his arms in the air.  
  
Bulma folded her arms. "A winner's name that's what! No one can beat a strong name like that."  
  
Gohan scratched his head. "It doesn't exactly strike fear in ones heart."  
  
"It does for me!" Vegeta said as Bulma smacked him on the head.  
  
"Shut up and get up there before your disqualified." She said kicking Vegeta out of the seat.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan ran up to lane four with the bowling balls they had gotten from the front desk.  
  
The man picked up the mike. "The rules are for each team to take turns bowling a frame and getting a good score on that scoreboard. You must stay behind the black line when you bowl or you will be disqualified. If a player is unable to bowl under ANY circumstances your team is also disqualified. And with that information, you may begin."  
  
"That was long and pointless." Vegeta said sitting down on a bench. "One of you go first."  
  
Gohan looked at Goku. "You can go Dad."  
  
"But, I don't know how to bowl."  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Its just like fighting except dumb and slow."  
  
"Oh, ok." Goku picked up the bowling ball and walked up to the black line. "Here I go!"  
  
Goku rolled the ball across the floor as slow as he could (witch means the ball was really flying!) and stood back to watch.  
  
The ball hit the pins witch were thrown in every direction in the ally creating ten flying fire pins of doom.  
  
People were running around and screaming franticly. "AAAHHH!!! TAKE COVER IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!" one idiot yelled out.  
  
Goku cringed and took a few steps back. "Um, Gohan I think that it's your turn now."  
  
Gohan rolled the ball just as Goku did and got similar results. "Put some ice on that and you'll be fine." He said watching a guy get hit in the head.  
  
"It's your turn Vegeta." Goku said handing him a ball.  
  
Vegeta threw the ball from where he was sitting. The ball hit the ceiling causing the paneling to fall straight on the pins.  
  
"I guess whatever works." Gohan said shrugging.  
  
They continued to bowl in this manner until, because of their bowling "skills", there was only one other team left.  
  
The man picked up the mike. "Because of curtain injuries, there are only two teams left. The Men-in-Black and the Golden Bulma Lovers are tied for the championship. Normally they would continue to bowl until the end.but.we don't have life insurance so we will have a tiebreaker instead. Each member of the team will bowl and in the end we'll tally up the points. The first bowlers are Slovake S. and Gohan.  
  
Gohan walked up to the line and look over at the other lane. Slovake was a big, ugly man with an even bigger bowling ball.  
  
He turned to Gohan. "Don't worry little boy," he said in a Russian ascent. "I'll try not to beat you too badly.  
  
Gohan and Slovake each got a strike. (Slovake also got a black eye)  
  
"Next: Johnny B. and Vegeta." The announcer said putting on a helmet.  
  
They got up and looked at each other.  
  
Johnny smirked. "Yo kid, what's a lil' punk like you doin' in a bowling tournament. You look like more the chess type to me. Hahahahaha"  
  
Vegeta growled angrily.  
  
He continued to talk. "You probably can't even lift that bowling ball up huh? Hahahahaha~BANG~" Vegeta threw the bowling ball at his face.  
  
"What part of NO INSHURENCE didn't you get!" the announcer yelled.  
  
Vegeta shrugged and sat back down. "It shut him up didn't it?"  
  
The man took off the helmet scowled. "Next is Curly Q. and Goku. AND THERE WILL BE NO HITTING!"  
  
"I will win!" Curly yelled at Goku.  
  
Goku rolled the ball exactly straight but unfortunately backwards. "Damn it!" he yelled.  
  
Curly dropped his ball and started laughing.  
  
Goku grabbed the bowling ball and rolled it in his own lane. Pins flew everywhere.  
  
"Strike!!! The Golden Bulma Lovers WIN!!!" the man yelled ducking out of the way of a pin. A hour later they were flying with the four star dragonball in hand.(in Bulma's hand)  
  
"That was stupid." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Ya, but we got the dragonball. Plus a ugly golf trophy."  
  
"Bowling" Videl corrected.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Suddenly the dragon radar began to beep.  
  
"Guys, we've found another dragonball and you'll never believe where!"  
  
  
  
There you have it!! I made this chapter a bit longer cuz it took me so long to update. Yes, I know it was stupid and boring but that's ok right? right. oh, and please, please review. ^_^  
  
  
  
~ now ~  
  
  
  
why are you still reading? review!!! 


End file.
